Mandalorianer
"Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade!" - "Leg dich niemals mit einem Mandalorianer an!" Die Mandalorianer (Eigenname Mando'ade, Kinder von Mandalore) sind ein clanbasiertes, nomadisch lebendes Volk. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Völkern in der Galaxis definieren sie sich weniger über Rasse, Spezies oder Herkunft, sondern über eine gemeinsame Ideologie und Identität, die die Mandalorianer miteinander verbindet. Aufgrund ihrer kriegerischen Philosophie, verbunden mit einem starken Sinn für Clan, Gemeinschaft und Familie, gehören sie sicher zu den widersprüchlichsten Völkern. Zusammensetzung Heute bestehen die Mandalorianer aus Angehörigen der verschiedensten Spezies, verbunden durch eine gemeinsame Sprache - Mando'a - und eine gemeinsame Kultur, die strengen Richtlinien folgt: den Resol'Nare, den Sechs Handlungen, die die mandalorianische Identität ausmachen (Details dazu siehe unten). Unter den Angehörigen dieses gemischten Volkes finden sich in der überwiegenden Mehrheit Menschen und andere humanoide Völker, aber auch so exotische Spezies wie die Togorianer oder Kerestianer. Trotz der heterogenen Zusammensetzung weisen viele menschliche Mandalorianer gemeinsame genetische Merkmale auf; die größte genetische Übereinstimmung haben sie mit den Bewohnern von Concord Dawn und anderen Planeten dieses Sektors. Die Herkunft und Vergangenheit spielt jedoch keine Rolle, so lange eine Person sich den Resol Nare verpflichtet und diese ernsthaft praktiziert. Mandalorianische Geschichte Der Ursprung right|thumb|Ein Taung. Der genaue Ursprung der Mandalorianer ist bis heute unbekannt. Xenoanthropologen sind sich mittlerweile jedoch einig darüber, dass die ursprünglichen "Mandalorianer" wohl von einer einzigen Spezies abstammen, den grauhäutigen Taung, eine der Ureinwohner-Spezies von Coruscant. Indizien dafür sind gewisse Parallelen zwischen der mandalorianischen Sprache und überlieferten Fragmenten alter Texte der Taung. Auch wird die alte Kultur der Taung noch heute im archaischen Ritual des Dha Werda Verda lebendig gehalten, das bis in die heutige Zeit - über 7000 Jahre später - vor der Schlacht von den Kriegern gemeinsam durchgeführt wird und das sogar Eingang in die Bräuche der Klonkrieger der GAR während der Klonkriege gefunden hatte. Nach der Vertreibung der Taung von Coruscant durch die humanoiden Zhell, die als mögliche Vorfahren der heutigen menschlichen Bewohner des Planeten gelten, zogen sie unter Führung von Mandalore dem Ersten (Te Sol'yc Mandalore) - in den Äußeren Rand, um dort eine neue Heimat zu finden. Bislang ist es übrigens noch umstritten, ob es Mandalore den Ersten wirklich gab oder ob er nur eine mythologische Figur ist. Der Planet Mandalore Die "ersten Mandalorianer" zogen durch den Äußeren Rand, bis sie auf einen Planeten stießen, der von mammutartigen Mythosauriern bevölkert war. Die Krieger rotteten diese gigantischen Tiere aus und errichteten aus ihren Knochen die berühmte "Knochenstadt", eine spektakuläre Festung, die erst nach den Klonkriegen zerstört wurde. Der Legende nach wurde der Planet zu Ehren des Anführers "Mandalore" genannt und galt fortan als "Heimatwelt" der Mandalorianer, auch wenn sie dort weder ursprünglich herstammten, noch dort dauerhaft blieben. Tatsächlich haben viele der heute lebenden Mandalorianer diesen Planeten niemals gesehen. Kreuzzug durch die Galaxis 100px|left|Ein "Crusader" in traditioneller Rüstung. Die nomadisch lebenden Krieger waren eine Weile mit ihrem Leben auf Mandalore zufrieden, bevor sie zur Zeit der Großen Sith-Kriege (ca. 4000 VSY) begannen, ihr Reich auszudehnen und neue Welten zu erobern und ebenfalls zu ihrer "Heimat" zu erklären. "Heimat" wurde schließlich so definiert, dass sie sich immer dort befand, "wo die Maske des Mandalore hing". Die bekanntesten eroberten Welten waren das für seine Gladiatorenkämpfe berühmte Kuar und Shogun. Die Clans folgten einem "Kanon der Ehre" und lebten nach der Philosophie, dass man Ehre insbesondere durch Kampf und Loyalität zu seinem Clan erlangte. Trotz dieses "Kanons" beschränkten sich die Handlungen dieser als "Mandalorianische Crusader" bekannten Truppen oft auf Plünderungen und das Erbeuten wertvoller Waffen. Ihre Überzeugung, sich auf einem "Kreuzzug" zu befinden, führte zur Auslöschung ganzer Spezies, wie den Fenelar, Tlönianern, Kuaranern und Ithullanern. Lediglich eine Spezies widersetzte sich erfolgreich den Eindringlingen: die Mandallischen Riesen, die sich den Respekt der Mandalorianer verdienten und sich ihnen schließlich sogar anschlossen. Die Abbildung links zeigt einen "Crusader" in seiner traditionellen Rüstung. Sie ist für Nahkampf mit Faust und Stichwaffen optimiert, der damals dem Kampf mit Schusswaffen vorgezogen wurde, da er größere Ehre versprach. Die Sith-Kriege Auf der Suche nach neuen Herausforderungen schlugen sich die Mandalorianer in den Großen Sith-Kriegen (4000 VSY) auf die Seite der Sith. Diesen Krieg gewannen die Jedi und die Galaktische Republik, doch die Niederlage provozierte die Mandalorianer nur umso mehr: seit dem Tag warteten sie auf ihre Chance, sich in einer "Letzten Großen Schlacht" zu beweisen. Die Mandalorianischen Kriege Ausführlichere Details zu diesem Krieg im Hauptartikel: Mandalorianische Kriege. right|100px|Ein "Neo-Crusader" in typischer Rüstung. Um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Republik zu erwecken, begannen die Mandalorianer, kleinere Planeten am Äußeren Rand anzugreifen und zu erobern. Dabei vermieden sie bewusst Welten, die mit der Republik in Kontakt standen oder ihr gar angehörten. Über 20 Jahre hinweg bauten sie auf diese Weise im Geheimen eine schlagkräftige Armee auf. Die Invasoren, die sich nun "Neo-Crusader" nannten, ahnten, dass es zu einer gewaltigen Schlacht kommen würde, wenn die Republik herausfand, was sie planten, und rekrutierten deswegen prophylaktisch zahlreiche Einheimische der eroberten Welten und akzeptierten sie als Gleichberechtigte und "Konvertiten" in ihren Reihen. Drei Jahre lang marodierten sie gemeinsam in der Galaxis und lösten das aus, was als "Die Mandalorianischen Kriege" in die Geschichte einging. Schließlich setzte die Republik diesem Treiben ein Ende und schaffte es, den Anführer der Neo-Crusader, Mandalore den Ultimativen zu töten. Revan und Malak, zwei Jedi, die nach den Kriegen zu Sith wurden, leiteten die Entscheidungsschlacht bei Malachor V im Jahr 3960 VSY, die das Ende der Mandalorianer besiegelte und ihre Flotte fast vollständig auslöschte. Revan nutzte die Gelegenheit nicht, auch die restlichen Überlebenden zu eliminieren, wie ihm von vielen Seiten geraten wurde, um diesem kriegerischen Volk endgültig den Todesstoß zu geben, und so wurden die Mandalorianer lediglich ins Exil getrieben und gezwungen, sich in der ganzen Galaxis zu zerstreuen. Die Abbildung zeigt die Fortentwicklung der mandalorianischen Rüstungen durch die "Neo-Crusader". Interessanterweise ist die Rüstung der späteren Republikanischen Senatswachen an dieses Rüstungsdesign angelehnt. Söldner und Kopfgeldjäger thumb|left|Canderous Ordo, Veteran der Mandalorianischen Kriege und späterer Mandalore. Nachdem die Mandalorianer nur knapp ihrer eigenen Vernichtung entgangen waren, mussten sie sich neue Lebensweisen erschließen - sie konnten keine Armee oder Flotten mehr versammeln und waren zu wenige, um der Republik entschieden entgegentreten zu können. Deshalb begannen sie, ihre Kriegskünste in den Dienst anderer zu stellen, wobei sie nicht selten auch in ihren Augen "unehrenhafte" Aufgaben übernahmen: sie wurden Söldner, Kopfgeldjäger, Attentäter oder Leibwächter. Es spielte keine Rolle, für wen sie arbeiteten; sie folgten keiner Ideologie oder Politik, sondern stellten ihre Dienste demjenigen zur Verfügung, der am besten zahlte. Denn auch wenn Mandalorianer dafür bekannt sind, in der Gegenwart zu leben und sehr im Hier und Jetzt verwurzelt zu sein, so ist es auch wichtig für sie, Geld zu verdienen, um insbesondere ihren Kindern und Clanmitgliedern, die keine Krieger sind, sondern in der "Heimat" als Bauern, Schmiede oder sonstiges arbeiten, eine Zukunft sichern zu können. Noch heute haben die Mandalorianer deswegen den Ruf, erstaunlich geschäftstüchtig zu sein. Der sicher berühmteste Mandalorianer dieser Zeit war Canderous Ordo, ein Anführer aus den Mandalorianischen Kriegen und einer der wenigen Überlebenden der Schlacht von Malachor V, der auf Taris Handlanger des lokalen Gangsterbosses Davik Kang wurde und diese Existenz als unehrenhaft verabscheute. Ihm gelang schließlich kurz vor der Zerstörung von Taris durch Lord Malak die Flucht vom Planeten, indem er gemeinsam mit Revan (der zu diesem Zeitpunkt sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte) Daviks Schiff Ebon Hawk entwendete und sich absetzte. Revan selbst konnte Ordo dazu bringen, das demoralisierte mandalorianische Volk erneut zusammenzuführen und sich schließlich selbst zum neuen Mandalore (mando'a: Mand'alor) zu ernennen. Ordo vereinte die verstreuten Clans auf dem Dschungelmond Dxun und gab ihnen neues Selbstbewusstsein. Dieses Mal auf Seiten der Republik, kämpften die Mandalorianer im Bürgerkrieg von Onderon und in der Schlacht von Telos IV gegen die Sith. Die Neuen Sith-Kriege In den tausendjährigen Neuen Sith-Kriegen, die von 2000-1000 VSY tobten, hatten die Mandalorianer wieder Gelegenheit, ihrem "traditionellen" Handwerk nachzugehen - dem Krieg. Wieder konnten sie gegen die Sith kämpfen, die am Ende dieses Krieges als ausgelöscht galten und erst während der Klonkriege wieder erstarkten. Nach den Kriegen zerstreuten sich die Clans erneut und die Mandalorianer gingen den üblichen Beschäftigungen nach - entweder, sie blieben in der Heimat und übten dort einen Beruf aus, oder sie zogen in die Galaxis und arbeiteten wieder als Söldner oder Kopfgeldjäger. Der Mandalorianische Bürgerkrieg Für mehr Hintergrundinformationen siehe den Hauptartikel zum Mandalorianischen Bürgerkrieg [[Bild:Deathwatch_WahreMandoade.jpg|thumb|right|Kampf zwischen einem Angehörigen der Death Watch und einem Wahren Mandalorianer]] Nicht alle Mandalorianer waren zufrieden mit dieser Art der Existenz und ein großer Umbruch ereignete sich im Jahr 60 VSY, als Jaster Mereel, ein ehemaliger Journeyman Protector von Concord Dawn, feststellte, dass die Lebensweise als Söldner ohne eigene Überzeugung und nur auf der Jagd nach Geld vielen nicht genügte. Mereel war Anhänger einer strikten Ethik und zugleich ein sehr erfahrener und respektierter Kämpfer, was ihm Respekt und Ansehen einbrachte. Sein Ziel war es, der neue Mand'alor zu werden und die verstreuten Clans erneut zu vereinen, dieses Mal unter einem ethischen Kodex - dieser Kodex wurde bekannt als der "Supercommando-Kodex". Seine Anhänger nannten sich die Supercommandos oder "Wahren Mandalorianer". So viele Anhänger Mereel auch fand, so viele Mandalorianer lehnten seine neuen Ideen und seinen Führungsstil ab, da sie das gewinnträchtige Leben mochten und Ideologien negativ gegenüberstanden, sondern lieber für denjenigen arbeiteten, der am meisten zahlte. Hier tat sich Vizsla hervor, der seinerseits Anhänger um sich scharte und eine mandalorianische Splittergruppe bildete: die "Death Watch"(dt.: "Todeswache"). Es entbrannte ein blutiger Bürgerkrieg zwischen diesen beiden Gruppen, der die fast vollständige Auslöschung der Mandalorianer zur Folge hatte. Im Laufe des Krieges stellte sich heraus, dass die "Wahren Mandalorianer" der undisziplinierten "Death Watch" taktisch und organisatorisch überlegen waren. So wurde die "Death Watch" nahezu vollständig zerschlagen, nur wenige Mitglieder (wie Ghez Hokan) überlebten den Bürgerkrieg. Doch auch die "Wahren Mandalorianer" hatten kein Glück - in der Schlacht von Galidraan gerieten sie in eine Falle der Death Watch und wurden von den Jedi für die Verantwortlichen eines Massakers auf Galidraan gehalten. Die Jedi unter der Führung von Dooku eliminierten fast alle Angehörigen dieser Bewegung. Nur ein "Wahrer Mandalorianer" überlebte: Jango Fett, der später Vizsla, den Anführer der Death Watch, auf Corellia tötete. Der Genspender thumb|left|Tyranus wirbt Jango Fett an. Im Jahr 32 VSY trat ein Mann namens Tyranus an Jango Fett heran, nachdem er den Kopfgeldjäger auf eine harte Probe gestellt hatte, und machte ihm ein verlockendes Angebot: Jango sollte, im Gegenzug für eine hohe Bezahlung, sein genetisches Material zur Verfügung stellen, um daraus eine Klonarmee für die Republik zu züchten. Jango willigte ein und stellte die Bedingung: Neben dem Geld wollte Jango einen Klon, aus seinen unveränderten reinen Genen. Jango erzog den Klon wie sein eigenen Sohn - Boba Fett. Jango wirkte, gemeinsam mit 75 weiteren Mandalorianern (viele davon alte Kampfgefährten oder Freunde von früher), an der Ausbildung der Klonarmee mit und übernahm persönlich die Ausbildung der Alpha ARCs, während sich die mandalorianischen Cuy'val Dar um die Eliteeinheiten der Republic Commandos kümmerten. Zur Ausbildung gehörte nicht nur die Kampfschulung, sondern auch die Vermittlung des mandalorianischen Erbes und der Kultur - so schrieb Jango traditionelle mandalorianische Schlachtgesänge wie das Vode An oder das Gratua Cuun um, um es an die Situation der Klonsoldaten anzupassen. Auch führte er das archaische Ritual Dha Werda Verda ein, das sich im Laufe des Krieges quer durch die ganze Armee verbreitete. Die Klonkriege: Mandalorianer auf beiden Seiten thumb|left|Kal Skirata, einer der Cuy'val Dar. In den Klonkriegen kämpfte auf diese Weise eine aus Millionen von mandalorianischen Klonen bestehende Armee auf Seiten der Republik gegen die Droiden der Separatisten. Dieses waren jedoch nicht die einzigen Mandalorianer, die an den Klonkriegen teilnahmen. Einige der Cuy'val Dar-Ausbilder, wie Kal Skirata, traten ebenfalls in den Dienst der GAR, während auf der anderen Seite ein unerwarteter Gegenspieler erschien: Der "defekte" Alpha-ARC-Klon A-02 "Spar", der es geschafft hatte, der kaminoanischen Rekonditionierung zu entkommen und zu desertieren. Aufgrund eines genetischen Defekts verfügte Spar über Erinnerungen von Jango Fett und war besessen von dem Gedanken, die Mandalorianischen Superkommandos wiederzubeleben. Er reiste nach Mandalore, wo er Freiwillige rekrutierte - darunter sogar ehemalige Mitglieder der "Death Watch", und griff mit diesen schließlich auf Seiten der Separatisten in die Klonkriege ein. Er nannte sich Mandalore der Wiederbeleber ("Mandalore the Resurrector"). Seine Einheiten führten für die KUS Spezialoperationen und Blitzangriffe durch, zum Beispiel während der Zweiten Schlacht von Kamino. Der Krieg verlief für diese Mandalorianer jedoch nicht günstig; sie wurden fast völlig zerschlagen und Alpha-02 war so traumatisiert und litt unter den widersprüchlichen Erinnerungen, dass er dem Klon-Wahnsinn verfiel und schließlich von Ailyn Vel erschossen wurde, die ihn mit ihrem Vater Boba Fett verwechselte. Imperiale Ära Nach dem Krieg war der Planet Mandalore und mit ihm die Mandalorianer vollkommen verarmt. Das Imperium konfiszierte die Raumschiffwerft MandalMotors und führte die Sklaverei ein. Während die Bewohner in der Kriegsproduktion eine Chance auf wirtschaftlichen Aufschwung sahen, wurde die Sklaverei von den freiheitsliebenden Mandalorianern nicht gut geheißen und Fenn Shysa begann, die Tradition der Superkommandos erneut zu beleben und neue Truppen, vor allem Polizeikräfte, zu trainieren. Unter seinem Kommando wurde die Sklaverei auf Mandalore wieder abgeschafft, der Sitz der imperialen Verwaltung in der Knochenstadt zerstört und die Mandalorianer unter seiner Führung schlossen sich der Rebellen-Allianz an, um den Kräften von Großadmiral Miltin Takel entgegenzutreten. Auch belebte er die Tradition der Protektoren und ihren Kodex neu und wurde schließlich zum neuen Mand'alor. Allerdings konnte Shysa die Früchte seiner Arbeit nicht mehr miterleben, denn er starb auf Shogun, als er Boba Fett das Leben rettete. Gleichzeitig waren andere mandalorianische Gruppen auch für das Imperium tätig. Die Galaktische Allianz thumb|right|Einige Mandalorianer auf [[Mandalore (Planet)|Mandalore zur Zeit der Neuen Republik.]] Auch nach dem Ende des Imperiums lebte die Tradition der Mandalorianischen Protektoren weiter. Sie schützten nun die Galaxis vor den Invasoren der Nagai und Tof und unterstützten die Neue Republik beim Kampf gegen Lord Shadowspawn. Kultur thumb|left|Der Mythosaurus, das Wappen der Mandalorianer. Trotz der wechselvollen Geschichte gelang es den Mandalorianern immer wieder, ihre Clans zu vereinigen und gemeinsame Ziele zu verfolgen, bevor sie sich erneut zerstreuten und das nomadische Leben wieder aufnahmen. Dieses ist in erster Linie ihrer gemeinsamen kulturellen Grundlage zu verdanken, die immer als Bindeglied zwischen den oft so verschiedenen Clans fungierte. Mandalorianer sind sehr stark gegenwartsorientiert. Dieses zeigt sich unter anderem in der Tatsache, dass ihre Sprache nur die Gegenwart kennt; die Verwendung von Vergangenheit und Zukunft ist ihnen fremd und geschieht in erster Linie, um die Kommunikation mit Nicht-Mandalorianern zu vereinfachen (führt aber ebenso häufig zu Missverständnissen mit ihnen). Mandalorianer sind der Überzeugung, dass das Leben jetzt, in der Gegenwart, stattfindet und man nicht weiß, was die Zukunft bringen wird - und auch nicht, ob man den heutigen Tag überhaupt überlebt (das hindert sie nicht daran, geschäftstüchtig zu sein und für ihre Zukunft und die Zukunft ihrer Kinder vorzusorgen). Unter Hardlinern gilt sogar der Gebrauch des Futurs in der Sprache als "unmandalorianisch", da dadurch eine Angst vor dem Tod zum Ausdruck kommt. Resol'Nare Das wichtigste Fundament der mandalorianischen Kultur sind die Resol'Nare, die "6 Handlungen". Da die Mandalorianer keine einheitliche Spezies darstellen, sondern Angehörige aller Völker assimilieren, ist es ihre Kultur, die sie vereint. Es interessiert niemanden, woher man kommt oder wer man ist. Status, Geburt, Herkunft, Rasse, Vergangenheit - das alles spielt keine Rolle. Man wird nach seinen Taten beurteilt - und so wird man zum Mandalorianer, wenn man die 6 Handlungen als seine Lebensphilosophie akzeptiert und sie im täglichen Leben praktiziert. Dabei reicht es nicht, ein Lippenbekenntnis abzulegen; man wird Mandalorianer, indem man diese Handlungen lebt, sie sind der zentrale Kern der gesamten Kultur. Diese sechs Handlungen lauten: * die traditionelle Rüstung tragen * die Sprache Mando'a sprechen * sich und seine Familie verteidigen * seine Kinder als Mandalorianer zu erziehen * zum Wohl des Clans beizutragen * sich dem Mandalore anzuschließen, wenn er zu den Waffen ruft. Jemand, selbst ein Mandalorianer, der diese Handlungen nicht ernsthaft ausübt oder sogar seine Kultur und Identität vergessen hat, wird als Dar'Manda - "Nicht-mehr Mandalorianisch" bezeichnet und hat dadurch keine Seele mehr. Dieses war der Grund, warum es Jango Fett und den Cuy'val Dar so wichtig war, den Klonkriegern einen Sinn für mandalorianische Identität zu vermitteln - damit sie nach mandalorianischer Überzeugung "eine Seele bekamen". Da die Mandalorianer selbst keinen Wert auf Rang und Hierarchien legen, sind sie im Kampf extrem flexibel, da jeder für das gemeinsame Ziel kämpft. Kooperation ist eine ihrer Stärken, unterstützt von einem Fokus auf das Ziel, und frei von persönlichen Ambitionen und Machtspielen. Nicht alle Mandalorianer kämpfen ständig oder sind als Söldner und Kopfgeldjäger unterwegs - so kann eine Gesellschaft nicht überleben. Tatsächlich kehren viele in Friedenszeiten auf eine ihrer Welten zurück und arbeiten dort als Waffenschmied, Ausbilder, Techniker, Ärzte, Handwerker oder Bauer - dennoch kann jeder Mandalorianer kämpfen und ist bereit (und fähig), jederzeit sein Werkzeug beiseite zu legen und in den Krieg zu ziehen. Mann und Frau thumb|right|Eine mandalorianische Frau. Die mandalorianische Sprache kennt keine Geschlechter und auch in der Praxis werden keine Unterschiede zwischen Mann und Frau gemacht - beide sind absolut gleichberechtigt. Aufgrund der nomadischen Lebensweise und der Vielfältigkeit der Aufgaben der Gesellschaft, sind die Rollen sehr flexibel verteilt und werden den Umständen angepasst. Es wird von Männern erwartet, dass sie kämpfen können und dass sie ihre Söhne entsprechend ebenfalls zu Kämpfern ausbilden. Zwar bleiben viele Frauen zuhause, wenn die Männer im Krieg sind, und mit ihnen die Töchter, aber es wird von ihnen ebenso erwartet, dass sie kämpfen können - einmal, um ihre Familien und das Heim zu verteidigen, aber auch, um an der Seite der Männer auf dem Schlachtfeld zu kämpfen, sollte dieses nötig sein. Viele Frauen sind ebenfalls als Kämpferinnen unterwegs, wenn sie keine minderjährigen Kinder zu versorgen haben, da in diesem Fall von ihnen erwartet wird, dass sie dann Verantwortung im Bereich der Kriegsführung übernehmen. Das weibliche Ideal unterscheidet sich deswegen auch deutlich von dem, das bei sexuell sehr differenzierten Völkern wie z.B. den Twi'lek vorherrscht. Es wird von mandalorianischen Frauen erwartet, dass sie körperlich stark, durchtrainiert, gute Kämpferinnen, zäh und leidensfähig sind - deswegen gilt es als Beleidigung, eine mandalorianische Frau als "feinfühlig" oder "zart" zu bezeichnen. Ein beliebter weiblicher Vorname ist Ruusaan - "Die Verläßliche". Eheschließungen und Adoption Kinder gelten mit 13 Jahren als erwachsen; mit 16 heiraten sie in der Regel. Hierbei halten es die Mandalorianer jedoch gewohnt pragmatisch und unkompliziert; die Eheschließung ist kein aufwändiges und langatmiges Ritual, sondern ein einfacher Schwur, der auch wieder aufgelöst werden kann (auch wenn eine Heirat für das ganze Leben gelten soll). thumb|left|Eine mandalorianische Hochzeit. Mandalorianisches Ehegelübde: Mhi solus tome Mhi solus dar'tome Mhi me'dinui an Mhi ba'juri verde ("Wir sind eins, wenn wir zusammen sind / wir sind eins, wenn wir getrennt sind / wir teilen alles / wir werden Krieger aufziehen"). Keuschheit und Treue werden großzügig und pragmatisch gehandhabt; wenn einer der Partner lange Zeit unterwegs ist, wird vom anderen nicht erwartet, dass er treu zuhause auf die Rückkehr wartet, die oftmals erst in Monaten oder sogar Jahren erfolgt. Kinder, die solchen "Seitensprüngen" entstammen, werden adoptiert, denn es gilt, dass die "Familie mehr ist als Blut" (aliit ori'shya tal'din). Adoption ist weit verbreitet, auch von Kriegswaisen, die auf den Schlachtfeldern aufgelesen werden. Wie auch die Eheschließung, ist die Adoption eine schnelle und formlose Angelegenheit; ein Kind wird durch den einfachen Satz "ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad" (ich kenne deinen Namen als mein Kind) in die Familie aufgenommen. Auch ist es üblich und wird sogar als Pflicht angesehen, Witwen und Witwer zu Ehepartnern zu nehmen. Genauso schnell können sich Ehepartner scheiden lassen ("shuk'la riduurok", eine zerbrochene Liebe) und sogar Kinder können sich von ihren Eltern "scheiden" lassen, was jedoch äußerst selten vorkommt und eine Katastrophe für mandalorianische Eltern darstellt, da es einer Verstoßung gleichkommt ("Dar'buir" - "Nicht länger ein Vater"). Kindererziehung Kinder werden, bis sie acht Jahre alt sind, von den Müttern erzogen. Von ihnen lernen sie auch die Grundtechniken des Kampfes. Wenn die Jungen acht Jahre alt sind, nehmen die Väter sie in ihre Obhut und bilden sie aus; gleiches kann auch mit Töchtern geschehen, wenn eine Familie keine Söhne hat. Beide Eltern sind stark an der Erziehung der Kinder beteiligt und versuchen, ihnen die traditionellen Werte zu vermitteln: Loyalität zum Clan und zur Familie, Disziplin, Mut und Respekt für ihr mandalorianisches Erbe. Im Alter von 13 werden Kinder in einem Übergangsritus als Erwachsene in die Gesellschaft aufgenommen. Die Jugendlichen haben hierbei Gefahren zu bestehen, auf die sie in der Regel von ihren Eltern aber gut vorbereitet werden. Politik Abgesehen von den kriegerischen Versuchen zur Zeit der Alten Republik, die Galaxis zu erobern, halten sich die Mandalorianer aus der interstellaren Politik heraus. Da sie selbst kein Wert auf ein politisches System legen, sondern ihre Führungskräfte nach deren Taten und Fähigkeiten auswählen, beteiligen sie sich auch nicht an Bündnissen wie der Galaktischen Republik, dem Imperium oder der Neuen Republik. Dieses schließt jedoch nicht aus, dass sich einzelne Mitglieder für eines dieser Bündnisse als Söldner verpflichten lassen oder sogar gegen andere Mandalorianer kämpfen, die sich von einer anderen Seite anheuern ließen. Das wird niemals persönlich, sondern stets professionell betrachtet; nach Abschluss der Tätigkeiten besteht keine Feindschaft mehr zwischen Mandalorianern, die vorübergehend für verschiedene Seiten tätig waren (was allerdings nicht bedeutet, dass ein Mandaloreaner einen anderen nicht hassen oder töten darf). Das ganze Volk als solches schloss sich jedoch niemals einem Bündnis oder einer Seite an. Vorübergehende Zweckbündnisse, wenn es um die Bedrohung der Heimatwelt geht - wie mit der Neuen Republik im Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg - sind jedoch durchaus möglich und üblich. Umgangsformen Mandalorianer sind überaus direkt. Deswegen können sie Intrigen, Hinterhältigkeit oder Lügen nicht ausstehen und kommen damit oftmals auch gar nicht zurecht, da ihnen ein derartiges Verhalten fremd ist und als äußerst unehrenhaft angesehen wird. Wenn man mit Mandalorianern Umgang pflegt, sollte man hart im Nehmen sein, denn obwohl sie ausgesprochen gute und bemühte Gastgeber sind, kommt ihre direkte Art bei Nicht-Mandalorianern (''aruetiise) oft sehr krass herüber. Neben der Schwierigkeit, dass sie fast ausschließlich in der Gegenwart sprechen, sagen sie unverblümt, was sie denken. Dazu gehört es, dass sie sich ebenso direkt in die Augen sehen (was von Angehörigen vieler Völker als unangenehm empfunden wird), oder, sollten sie Helme tragen, in Augenhöhe auf den Visor blicken. Alles andere wird von ihnen als unhöflich und verdächtig betrachtet. Obwohl Mandalorianer eher unabhängig sind, sind sie denen, die sich ihren Respekt verdient haben gegenüber äußerst loyal. Meistens sogar so sehr, dass sie ihnen überall hin folgen und deren Leben ehrenhaft bis in den Tod verteidigen würden. Ihre Alten behandeln die Mandalorianer mit großem Respekt und sie kümmern sich sehr um sie, denn es heißt, wer es geschafft hat, so alt zu werden, muss ein hervorragender Krieger sein. Religion, Mythen, Tod und Jenseits thumb|left|Traditionelle Waffen: die "Crushgaunts" und eine "Mythosaurier-Axt". Die Mandalorianer sind heutzutage religiös sehr aufgeklärt eingestellt. Während ihre Vorfahren noch einer Art polytheistischen Naturreligion anhingen, werden die alten Schöpfungsmythen wie das Akaanati'kar'oya ("Der Krieg des Lebens und Sterbens") heute eher metaphorisch gesehen. Als nomadische Kultur halten die Mandalorianer ihre Geschichten und Mythen insbesondere durch das gesprochene Wort und Erzählungen lebendig, wie die Geschichte der Mythosaurier oder die Legende der gefallenen Könige von Mandalore, aber selbst diese Geschichten werden eher pragmatisch gesehen. In den mandalorianischen Jenseitsvorstellungen schließt sich ein Verstorbener der "Armee des Jenseits" an; das Jenseits wird als eine Art Astralebene aus spiritueller Energie betrachtet, in der sich Stagnation in ständigem Konflikt mit Veränderung durch Zerstörung befindet. Diese Vorstellung wird durch den ewigen Krieg des Gottes Arasuum (Personifizierung des Müßiggangs und der Stagnation) mit dem zerstörerischen Gott Kad Ha'rangir symbolisiert, die heute jedoch ebenfalls eher metaphorisch als reale Götter angesehen werden. Es gibt keine komplexen Beerdigungsbräuche, da es in einem nomadisch lebenden Kriegervolk schlicht und einfach als unpraktisch angesehen wird, Tote mit sich herumzutragen. Wenn es möglich ist, einen Körper zu bergen oder wenn jemand im Kreise der Familie stirbt, wird er verbrannt und seine Asche zerstreut, da Mandalorianer keine Friedhöfe kennen. Auf dem Schlachtfeld oder unter ungünstigen Umständen wird die Leiche einfach der Natur überlassen und damit dem Kreislauf übergeben; meistens wird nur ein persönliches Erinnerungsstück wie ein Teil der Rüstung mitgenommen. Die Ehrung der Ahnen ist wichtig für einen Mandalorianer; jede Nacht vor dem Schlafengehen rezitieren sie deshalb ein "Gedenken an die Verstorbenen", das Vorfahren, aber auch Kampfgefährten und geliebte Personen einschließt: "Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum", gefolgt von den Namen der Verstorbenen ("Ich lebe noch, aber ihr seid tot. Ich denke an euch, also lebt ihr ewig.") Rüstung thumb|right|Ein Mandalorianer wartet seine Rüstung. Die Rüstung (beskar'gam, "Eisenhaut") ist sicher das, was man am ehesten mit den Mandalorianern verbindet - sie ist charakteristisch für das ganze Volk und wird von Männern wie Frauen gleichermaßen getragen. Die Rüstung spielt in der mandalorianischen Kultur eine zentrale Rolle, was man daran erkennen kann, dass das Tragen einer solchen die "Erste Handlung" der Resol'Nare darstellt. Rüstungen werden oftmals seit Generationen innerhalb der Familie weitervererbt und können sehr kostbar sein, wenn sie in traditioneller Handarbeit und aus besonderen Materialien hergestellt werden. Insbesondere das mandalorianische Eisen Beskar hat in der ganzen Galaxis einen hervorragenden Ruf, weil es durch eine besondere Falttechnik und seine natürliche Beschaffenheit zu den härtesten und besten Legierungen überhaupt gehört, weitaus besser noch als Durastahl. Rüstungen werden von den Trägern den persönlichen Bedürfnissen angepasst und mit einer Vielzahl von technischen Ergänzungen und Verzierungen versehen, wie zum Beispiel dem Kama. Hierbei spielen die Farben eine wichtige Rolle; während einige Mandalorianer die Farben der Rüstung nach ihrem persönlichen Geschmack wählen, gibt es auch Farben, die eine besondere Botschaft vermitteln: eine goldene Rüstung symbolisiert jemanden, der sich auf einem Rachefeldzug befindet, eine schwarze Rüstung steht für Gerechtigkeit. Farbwechsel sind auch üblich, wenn man sich neuen Aufgaben zuwendet. Oftmals symbolisieren die Farbschemata und vor allem die Abzeichen und Symbole auf den Rüstungen den Clan, dem man angehört, stehen für Zugehörigkeit zu einer bestimmten Gruppe oder sogar für geliebte Personen - niemals jedoch für so etwas wie Rang oder Stellung; dieses Konzept wird generell abgelehnt und fand nur bei den Neo-Crusadern für kurze Zeit Verwendung. *''Mehr Details zur Rüstung im dazugehörigen Hauptartikel: Mandalorianische Rüstung'' Waffen Da die mandalorianische Kultur sehr kriegsbetont ist, spielen neben der Rüstung auch die Waffen eine große Rolle. Zwar verfügen sie über ein breites Arsenal hochmoderner Waffen aller Gattungen und sind auch für ihre Blasterwaffen bekannt, pflegen jedoch auch noch den Umgang mit den traditionellen Nahkampfwaffen. Dazu zählen unter anderem die schweren Mythosaurieräxte aus den Knochen der ausgestorben Mythosaurier und die leichten, präzisen mandalorianischen Säbel aus Beskar (Beskad). Die zur Zeit der Alten Republik weit verbreiteten Crushgaunts, kraftverstärkte Handschuhe, die es dem Träger erlauben, ohne Kraftaufwand das Genick des Gegners zu brechen, sind mittlerweile verboten. Lediglich während des Mandalorianischen Bürgerkriegs erlebten sie in den Reihen der Death Watch ein kurzes Revival. Spezialitäten Die mandalorianische Küche ist galaxisweit nicht gerade berühmt, weist aber dennoch einige Spezialitäten auf, die auch von Nicht-Mandalorianern geschätzt werden. Das Hauptaugenmerk bei der Nahrungszubereitung liegt darauf, ob das Essen praktisch und feldtauglich ist. Deshalb ist gleichermaßen für Nomaden und Soldaten von großer Bedeutung, dass ihr Essen tragbar, nahrhaft ist und ohne jeglichen Aufwand zubereitet werden kann. Elaborierte Rezepte wird man demzufolge nicht finden. Zu den wichtigsten Nahrungsmitteln gehört das für Nicht-Mandalorianer stark gewöhnungsbedürftige Gihaal, das aus getrocknetem Fischmehl besteht und äußerlich Pemmican gleichkommt. Diese Spezialität lässt sich über Jahre ohne zusätzliche Kühlung aufbewahren und beinhaltet viele Fette und Proteine. Perfekt für die Anforderungen einer Feldverpflegung geeignet, ist Gihaal jedoch nichts für den Fremden, dem auf Grund des penetranten Geschmacks und dem fürchterlichen Geruch schnell der Appetit vergehen kann. Bekömmlicher für den fremden Gaumen dagegen ist der extrem dicht gebackene, flache und sehr süße Uj'alayi (auch: "Uj-Kuchen"). Hergestellt aus geriebenen Nüssen, Trockenfrüchten, Gewürzen und duftendem uj'jayl-Sirup fand diese Spezialität nicht nur unter Mandalorianern großen Anklang sondern auch in der republikanischen Klonarmee. Ein beliebtes alkoholisches Getränk ist Tihaar, das - je nach Verfügbarkeit - aus den unterschiedlichsten Früchten gebrannt wird, sowie Net'ra gal, ein süßliches Schwarzbier, welches besonders bei den Mando'ade beliebt ist. Ebenso beliebt in der breiteren Bevölkerung ist Shig, jede Art von Tee, der seinen Geschmack aus Kräutern oder Gewürzen gewinnt. Aus einem schnell wachsenden Kraut mit dem Namen behot hergestellt, entsteht somit das typisch zitrusartige Aroma des Getränks, das vor allem heiß getrunken wird. Es ist für einen Mandalorianer - Männer wie Frauen - selbstverständlich, kochen zu können - und wird gerne getan. Mandalorianische Planeten Die Mandalorianer haben kein "Heimatsystem", jedoch betrachten sie einige Planeten traditionell als mandalorianische Heimatwelten und lassen sich dort gerne vorübergehend nieder (auch wenn viele der verstreut lebenden Clans diese oft niemals persönlich besucht haben). Dabei gilt Mandalore als "Hauptwelt" des "mandalorianischen Sektors", auch wenn bei weitem nicht alle Mandalorianer dort leben. Dieses hat auch praktische Gründe, denn in ihrer langen blutigen Geschichte, die zuweilen auch in Völkermord gipfelte, lernten die Mandalorianer, dass es für ein Volk vernichtend sein kann, sich auf einem einzigen Planeten aufzuhalten und dadurch mit einem Schlag ausgelöscht werden zu können. Folgende Planeten und Monde sind die wichtigsten traditionellen Siedlungsgebiete der Mandalorianer: * Mandalore * Concord Dawn * Dxun * Kuar * Malachor V * Ordo * Shogun * Basilisk * Togoria Siehe auch Für weitere Hintergrundinformationen zur mandalorianischen Kultur vergleiche auch: *Mando'a - die mandalorianische Sprache *Mand'alor - Anführer der Mandalorianer Quellen *''Angriff der Klonkrieger - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The History of the Mandalorians'' *''The Mandalorians - People and Culture'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Republic Commando - Triple Zero'' *''Jango Fett: Die Jagd beginnt'' *''Inside Mando'a People and Culture, Starwars.com Hyperspace'' *''Knights of the Old Republic I'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Sacrifice'' Kategorie:Völker Kategorie:Die Mandalorianer Söldner en:Mandalorian no:Mandalorian pl:Mandalorianie pt:Mandaloriano